russelfandomcom-20200213-history
‘Iskul Bukol’ Celebrates Its 1st Year Anniversary of Diliman High School this January
January 4, 2018 Weekend viewing habit continues to teach good values and learn the valuable lessons to its high school students as IBC-13's top-rating and award-winning curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol celebrates its first year anniversary of the Diliman High School era this January and according to one of its lead stars Joyce Abestano, she learn the hillarious antics from the viewers. ISKUL BUKOL Cast (Keith Cruz (P.E. uniform), Joyce Abestano (P.E. uniform), Tonton Gutierrez, Raisa Dayrit (P.E. uniform), Maxene Magalona, Patrick Destura (P.E. uniform); Mr. Fu, Mely Tagasa, Patrisha Samson (P.E. uniform), Justin Ward (P.E. uniform), Harold Rementilla (P.E. uniform), Chantal Videla (P.E. uniform), Andres Muhlach (P.E. uniform), Nathaniel Britt (P.E. uniform), Angelica Marañon (P.E. uniform), Alodia Gosiengfiao, Amanda Lapus, Tess Antonio, Victor Basa, Robby Mananquil) (Iskul Bukol, 1st Anniversary ng Diliman High School, Ngayong January 6 na!) (during the presscon on December 22, 2017 at Broadcast City) “I had my lesson because everything was new; from the concept to our high school teen trio as the curriculum-based sitcom targeted to its high school students, fathers and all-women high school teachers because of its high school story around the trio of the Escalera sisters Joyce and Keith and Raisa Ungasis, played by the lead stars Joyce Abestano, Keith Cruz and Raisa Dayrit, respectively,” she said. Majority of the cast and funny characters will dominate the high school uniforms of young stars from Secarats Artist Group according to them. “They concept good as the basic education curriculum mix of public high school and situational comedy in one as the brainchild of IBC Entertainment head Wilma Galvante and Secarats owner and producer Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr. as the leadership, Iskul Bukol, now on its 1st year, is my curriculum-based sitcom for secondary level students who just studied at Diliman High School, which is the name of the public high school as the current setting for the sitcom as a mandatory viewing requirement among the public high school teenagers,” said Keith. “I studied well because of IBC-13 and Secarats, we were the best and the brightest high school students portrayed in the Diliman High School era of Iskul Bukol under the K to 12 curriculum, we act as ourselves,” she said. The show aims to educate Filipinos in empowering themselves and uplifting their families from poverty—through high school education. Joyce Abestano (P.E. uniform) and Patrick Destura (P.E. uniform) Joyce Abestano, Patrick Destura, Chantal Videla and Andres Muhlach (the son of Aga Muhlach and Charlene Gonzales) are the newcomers in show business. “It’s really fun to think that a year has already passed and my bond with Keith is still going strong. I’m really beautiful to this show because it hones our acting skills,” she said. During the hilarious month-long celebration for the anniversary of the curriculum-based sitcom, they have the hottest love team Sofia Andres and Diego Loyzaga as a special guest to promote their movie Mama's Girl (under Regal Entertainment) and their upcoming campus drama series BFF in celebration of Iskul Bukol’s very first anniversary. “They played their romantic college student couple as Wanbol love team whose teached at the public high school as Sofiego love team joins the high school girl of the Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano, the Runaway Princess Keith Cruz and the Comedienne Priness Raisa Dayrit, the King of All Media Tonton Gutierrez, the Showbiz Royalty Sweetheart Maxene Magalona and the Teen Pop Prince Patrick Destura in a 5 special loveteam episodes of Iskul Bukol aside from the 1st anniversary special of the hit curriculum-based sitcom in Iloilo for Keith, Raisa and Alodia Gosiengfiao to be aired this weekend, don’t miss it” Joyce said. This Saturday (January 6), during the opening scene, Keith (Cruz) is very excited as she go with Raisa (Dayrit) and Ma'am Alodia (Gosiengfiao) to Iloilo. Joyce is the only one to stay home because she studied in Diliman High School. After the intro, in the hallway of Diliman High School around in the early morning, Keith, Raisa and Ma'am Alodia are being absent in school because they arrived in Roxas for the girl adventure, while Joyce (Abestano) and Tonton (Gutierrez) take care of them while she learned at Diliman High School. Patrick (Patrick Destura) asked Joyce to do a subject lesson in the classroom. Meanwhile, Keith, Raisa and Ma'am Alodia arrived in Iloilo where the girls visit and explore for the girl adventure. Meanwhile, at the classroom of Diliman High School, Joyce learn Ma'am Maxene (Magalona) about Keith, Raisa and Ma'am Alodia are absent because they went to Iloilo while she teaches her lessons. She meets the childhood couple Eula (Andres) and Jericho (Loyzaga) are their college students of Wanbol University, whose teached its high school student Joyce at Diliman High School. Will Joyce paired with the love couple of Eula and Jericho as a love team? Find out on Iskul Bukol, this Saturday, 7:15PM after PBA on IBC-13 or IBC HD. Other weekend comedy shows of the Kapinoy network every Saturday night include Maya Loves Sir Chief and T.O.D.A.S. For more updates, log on to the official website at IskulBukol.IBC.com.ph, follow @IskulBukolIBC on Twitter and Instagram, and ‘like’ the show’s official Facebook page at Facebook.com/IskulBukolIBC. Justin Ward (P.E. uniform) and Keith Cruz (P.E. uniform) Tonton Gutierrez and Maxene Magalona Raisa Dayrit (P.E. uniform) and Harold Rementilla (P.E. uniform) 'Keith, Raisa and Alodia goes to Iloilo for the girl adventure as they tapped in ''Iskul Bukol '''(aired on January 6, 13, 20, 27, 2018; February 3, 2018) :December 1, 2017 (from Ninoy Aquino International Airport to Iloilo International Airport (Cebu Pacific)) :December 2, 2017 :December 3, 2017 :December 4, 2017 :December 5, 2017 :December 6, 2017 :December 7, 2017 (from Iloilo International Airport to Ninoy Aquino International Airport (Cebu Pacific)) :Special thanks to: IBC TV-12 Iloilo, DYBQ Radyo Budyong 981 :Episode 55: Some classic footages of the old Iskul Bukol were also inserted in January 27, 2018 episode during the scene of Eula (Sofia Andres) and Jericho (Diego Loyzaga). Iskul Bukol: Episode 52 :In the opening scene before the intro, at Keith's bedroom of the Escalera house, Keith is excited upon learning that she will go to Iloilo with Raisa and Ma'am Alodia. While Joyce is the only one to stay home as she studied in Diliman High School, Keith is set for her trip to Iloilo with Raisa and Ma'am Alodia. (Iskul Bukol: Keith is excited for her trip to Iloilo) :After the intro, at the hallway of Diliman High School around in the early morning, Keith, Raisa and Ma'am Alodia are being absent in school because they are very excited to go to Iloilo for the girl adventure while Joyce and Tonton take care of them while she studied at the high school classroom. Patrick asked Joyce to do a subject lesson in the classroom. Meanwhile, before the commercial break, Keith, Raisa and Ma'am Alodia went to Ninoy Aquino International Airport to arrive in Iloilo. :After the commercial break, Keith, Raisa and Ma'am Alodia visit and explore Iloilo. (Iskul Bukol: Iloilo Vacation). Meanwhile, back in the classroom at Diliman High School, Joyce learn Ma'am Maxene (Maxene Magalona) about Keith, Raisa and Ma'am Alodia are absent because they went to Iloilo while she teaches her lessons. She meets the childhood couple Eula (Sofia Andres) and Jericho (Diego Loyzaga) are their college students of Wanbol University, whose teached its high school student Joyce at Diliman High School. Kay Joyce Abestano, Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit, Tonton Gutierrez, Maxene Magalona, Patrick Destura at sa lahat ng bumubuo ng show na Iskul Bukol! Happy 1st anniversary, Iskul Bukol!